


The Care and Keeping of an Insomniac Tiger

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 有人站岗时，Sebastian才容许自己睡觉。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	The Care and Keeping of an Insomniac Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Care and Keeping of an Insomniac Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483774) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



有人站岗时，Sebastian才容许自己睡觉。  
Sebastian有着军人一样的就寝习惯ーー在适于就寝的时间地点。站着，隐在角落，必须有人把守。他擅长抓住一切可能的机会补眠，虽说那短短几分钟只够暂时消除幻觉罢了。好几个星期都没张舒适的床也是常态，不过就算床与时间兼备，塞巴斯蒂安也不作理会。最好是留在岗位上，留在注视下，当心陷阱。

幻觉也并非总能轻易消除。在没有睡眠也不让打盹的情况下，你最多就只能坚持那么久，否则你的大脑就会清醒着睡着，现实也跟着崩溃。大多工作都不允许打盹，要是你整整三个星期都在透支自己，那用不上多久你就出问题了。

但是，即便每个小队成员都见过他抽搐痉挛的蠢样，他的准星仍然完美无缺，他的工作仍然叫人满意。

某一次，有个人问他产生幻觉时究竟看到了什么。塞巴斯蒂安只是冲他咧开嘴，“老虎。”就是那个老虎事件，他的排（塞巴斯蒂安最重要的）一有机会就拿出来大谈特谈。他们也并没夸张太多。“这疯子曾经把一只受伤的食人虎追进了下水道” ，这种话实在也没什么添油加醋的余地，再怎么说也变不成史诗，尽管大多数人声称他手无寸铁，防护更是一点都无，可惜塞巴斯蒂安不愿意证实它的真实性。

有人站岗时，他才容许自己入睡。休假回基地后他会一连昏睡好几天，就算警报在头边拉响也弄不醒他。他从早至晚都沉在梦乡里，唯一能让他早点醒来的方法是借助求生本能：把他的头按进水里，然后有多远滚多远。小伙子们把“唤醒莫兰上校”当作新兵必经的欺凌，直到有个倒霉蛋被打断了一整排肋骨，那家伙显然没搞明白“有多远滚多远”这句忠告意味着什么。

比较机灵的家伙也能领会到没明说的生存指南。当上校刚醒过来，一边往外咳水一边咆哮的时候，最好让自己看起来忙碌至极，对谁干了这档子事一筹莫展。

他的脾气从来持续不了多久。塞巴斯蒂安的信条就是把活干得圆满漂亮，他也同样这么要求他的人。必须做的事已经做完了，现在可以继续执行新任务了。收拾行李，出发。没看过的风景，待杀的目标，都等着你呢。  
莫里亚蒂雇佣他的时候，塞巴斯蒂安已经好几个月没正常入睡了。

独自一人时没人为他站岗，所以他勉力保持清醒。一次次的濒临极限使他产生幻觉，而幻觉使他有活着的实感，为难以忍受的乏味日常增添一丝不同。有时这样反而比清醒的人做得更好。他赌博，地下斗殴，偶尔才从少数几个愿意冒险雇过气又不稳定的狙击手的主顾手里接活。击杀率在下降，不过有一个领域他还是无人能敌：Sebastian Moran会接那些十死无生的任务。

客户带着几乎是异想天开的任务来找他，任何一个优质狙击手，只要作息正常尚存理智，都会明白地拒绝这种工作。塞巴斯蒂安来者不拒，只要眼前没有幻觉晃荡，他就能把活干得圆满漂亮。

有幻觉，那可就糟糕了。不过他总有办法活着出来。这就是塞巴斯蒂安，什么手段也杀不死的疯子。

但莫里亚蒂感到好奇。他看过塞巴斯蒂安的档案，也听过他的故事（包括添油加醋版本的）。任谁都能看出他现在已经是个废物了——醉得神志不清，只对把自己逼疯这件事有莫大的兴趣。但他也注意到笼中拖着残躯的老虎。那可怜的野兽被无聊折磨的发疯，一次次朝着笼子猛撞过去。

这男人显然是个费时费力的工程。也只有莫里亚蒂会认为即使如此还是值得。

所以他给自己绑了个狙击手，把他安置在豪华公寓里，周围放上软绵绵的东西，然后一个人空手进去见他。

睡一会儿吧，他告诉他的新上校，语气不容置喙。

自从被送进来以后，塞巴斯蒂安已经把公寓上上下下摸了一遍。四十层，防弹玻璃，墙壁和前门都加固过，有可能帮助逃脱的设备也被小心谨慎地拆除了。只留一扇装有密码锁的门通往外界。他显然无权操纵，而暴力破坏只可能引来更严密的防范措施。

没有逃跑路线，没有干扰物。

塞巴斯蒂安不会睡觉，除非他确信自己在安全范围之内，在失去意识时没有坏事发生。所以吉姆给他这样一个环境，用最简单粗暴的手段同时达成两人的目的。

他拿出手机，介绍了自己的身份，然后就蜷在椅子上隔空操纵帝国，等着塞巴斯蒂安最终就范。

情况一目了然。在监视与守卫之下他们是安全的，就算莫里亚蒂睡着了，没有他的信号锁也不会打开。活物进不来也出不去的。还是好好睡觉吧。

但即便如此，他也需要能说服他的理由。你是谁？为什么费这么大劲？为什么独身一人前来？为什么要在乎我睡不睡觉？

“因为，tiger，只有休息好了，身体的各项机能才会正常运转。而我希望你重回你的巅峰状态。在安排工作之前，为了让你睡眠规律，我们将备好一切所需。而你现在显然并非能够正常工作的状态，我唯一的兴趣只是让你尽快得到充分的休息。我本想给你下药，但显然那会抹杀安全感。所以好了，tiger，你在这儿，你安全了，你是我的。在你睡足八小时之前，我们谁也不会离开。”

他焦躁不安地踱步，眼角永远瞟着莫里亚蒂，断断续续地发出闷吼。他步履蹒跚，始终追寻着某些不存在的东西。这样的情况持续了整整三小时。

然而莫里亚蒂泰然自若地捧着手机，看都没看别的地方。

第四个小时，塞巴斯蒂安开始打起瞌睡。他杵在门口，保证莫里亚蒂和前门都在视野之内，然后开始打瞌睡ーー每次只睡几分钟，任何一点风吹草动都能把他惊醒。

这样又过了几个小时，他终于放松下来，在宽大柔软的座椅上蜷成一团，在这儿也能同时把两个目标收入眼底，于是他渐渐能睡上15分钟了。

“饿了吗，小猫？”某一次他醒来之后，莫里亚蒂这样问他。他订了两份中餐，还告诉他外卖员与守卫的行动轨迹，尽管Sebastian只在门口看到了其中一个。门又锁上了，吉姆把食物摆好。

而上校好像真是只迷路小猫一样小心翼翼凑过来，吃了东西，又蜷回椅子上睡觉。

莫里亚蒂就睡在他那张椅子上，只有在塞巴斯蒂安清醒时才会移动，在之前还会事先声明，以免吓到他的新宠物。

那一回，莫里亚蒂睡着了，塞巴斯蒂安蹑手蹑脚来到他身边，想搞明白这令人困惑的家伙。结果他打着哈欠醒来时只是微笑，完全不在乎上校的审视亦或亲近。

三十六个小时过去，塞巴斯蒂安沉沉入睡，莫里亚蒂无论是去卫生间还是叫外卖都没让他醒过来。他睡得像个婴儿。

吉姆就为他站岗。他还特意安排好了时间，反正帝国的大部分事务都可以通过互联网解决。

塞巴斯蒂安一直睡到第三天清晨。他起床时如同赛马一样撒尿，消灭了足足三个男人吃饱的食物，然后在Jim对面坐下，眼里还带着些好奇，但看上去已然决定配合。

莫里亚蒂只是微笑，两人开始谈论起莫兰的待遇来。  
大部分时候吉姆让他调整睡眠。但每当上校要去完成一个重要任务，他就会提前一两天出现在这间公寓里，靠在床边的椅子上，叮嘱他要按时睡觉。

屡试不爽，即便新宠狙击手的怪癖实在有些难伺候。

某一次，吉姆提前三天便出现在塞巴斯蒂安的公寓里。“我要你，Tiger。”

塞巴斯蒂安歪着脑袋，看起来又像只迷惑的猫咪了，所以吉姆只是关好门，亲吻并爱抚了他。上校花了16秒钟才明白过来是怎么回事。他当即行动，把教授拎起来按到最近的墙上，胡乱又着迷地回吻。

性爱叫人满意，塞巴斯蒂安足足昏睡了一天，四肢并用搂着莫里亚蒂不放。教授暗自感谢自己的先见之明，把手机就放在床边触手可及的位置，他于是缩在塞巴斯蒂安的臂弯里，一丝不挂，透过屏幕操纵那庞大的犯罪帝国。

他抱怨上校缠人又碍事，但他们都知道他不是那个意思。吉姆付的钱不过是一种形式。实打实投入的时间与精力，才是饲养老虎的真正成本。

Sebastian醒过来，他把食物通通吃掉，又做了一次，然后继续睡得昏天黑地。吉姆发觉他的睡颜看上去更加放松，他的确如此，就连梦境也更加平和了。

于是他搬进来，一有空闲就待在这儿，大多数夜晚都翻来覆去地做爱。Sebastian没过一周就习惯了新生活，只要每晚有规律地睡上八小时，奇怪的睡眠习惯就通通消失的一干二净了。

工作需要的话，他仍然能连续几天保持清醒。不过某一次回来，他几乎崩溃了一天半之久，Jim花了一个星期才帮他调整回来。但渐渐的，他也适应了，学会以每晚多睡两小时的方式来弥补失去的睡眠。

没有吉姆在身边时他仍是无法入睡，但这也不错。吉姆喜欢有这么个占有欲强的大型捕食者做床伴，更别说他已然被好好驯服了。虽说总有不太方便的时候，但你失眠的老虎就得这样照料嘛。


End file.
